


Heats/Mating Cycles

by FlickrLovesChocolate (GriiffinWrites)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Mating Cycles/In Heat, information
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-06 04:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15878643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GriiffinWrites/pseuds/FlickrLovesChocolate
Summary: I doubt this will be useful but here anyway.Literally just information about Heats/Mating Cycles for monsters composed of headcanons, inspriration and research.I hope this helps! Some how.





	Heats/Mating Cycles

What is a Mating Cycle;

 

Mating Cycles, or Heats/Ruts happen during mating season. A mating season is generally around Summer-Fall and can varie depending on what climate or weather the monster is used too. A Heat will cause them to have a strong desire to get a mate or fuck with someone they love., and try to impregnate them. A heat can last from a couple days, all the way up to weeks or months. 

What they do/how they act;

In the first few days of a Heat the heat will be a little calmer, they'll be able to engage in conversation. Though it is generally not a good idea to let them out of the house, cause they will want to find a mate or try and get to the one they love most. The time they go into heat can be tracked easily, though can also come early, usually a week or month early if it happens. As they go farther through the heat, they will end up locking themselves in a room, usually masterbating in a attempt to overcome the heat. They will try and kiss or bite the one they love, and farther in will attempt to engage in sex with the one they love, and will try and also stop themselves. They will attempt to contact their mate at all costs, whether through texting or talking. If they have a mate/Once they've found a mate, they will refuse to overcome their heat with another person. They also will be very hot during their heat, and some people can mistake heats for sickness. The levels of heat will varie depending on whether they act or what they do. 

Impregnation;

A good way to overcome a heat is to impregnate their mate, though it can also be done without impregnation, though it will not be done as easily. They will often want to breed to overcome the heat, or out of desire for children. Generally a monster's goal is to breed and breed until they get better. If the heat isn't overcomed by their mate fucking them, then they will often get frustrated and upset and have more difficulties with their heat. Usually, Males go into heat. Though Females can also go into heat, but it depends on the monster. One of the difficulties of Female Heats is that even if they are pregnant, they can still go into heat. 

Scents;

When a monster begins their heat, they will often have a corresponding scent that will grow stronger when the heat gets more powerful. This is a way to figure out if they are starting a heat easier. All monsters and humans also have a scent, and due to how powerful a monster's sense of smell is, once they go into heat their sense grows stronger, and their mates scent will make them have a bigger desire for the person. The person's scent is usually derived from their personality, a fruit, or a nickname.

I guess that's all? I hope i'm not missing anything.  
I composed this out of my own headcanons, actual heats and research, and inspiration from LadyJuliaKaNeko's story Berry Wars


End file.
